Navarre
Navarre (ナバール Nabāru, Nabarl) is a recurring character in every Archanea series of Fire Emblem games and originally starts out as a non-playable character in the first release of Fire Emblem Warriors. The incarnation appearing is based on his Shadow Dragon remake design. Role in Game Character Information Personality Cold and calm, Navarre is known to work alone. However, he is not entirely cold as he will always protect women and children. He does not show his emotions all the time. Quotes See also: Navarre/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Navarre slashes right, then upwards left. He then does a spinning hop and slashes downwards left, and then steps forward to slash upwards right. He then leaps forward and lands with an X-slash, then slashes right to left in rapid succession four times. He then does a quick thrust forward, then finishes with a final large X-slash. '''X: '''Navarre sheathes his sword in preparation for an iaijutsu strike. He then quickly charges forward while drawing her sword and slashing to the right. '''Y, X: ' Navarre performs a jumping vertical slash that launches enemies upwards. Once in midair, Navarre can perform either his standard string, or slam back down onto the ground with a heavy attack. 'Y, Y, X: ' Navarre performs 2 clockwise spinning attacks in succession, before finishing with a final downwards slam. 'Y, Y, Y, X: '''Navarre rises up into the air with rapid left-to-right slashes in succession. He finishes with a large X-slash. Once in the air, Navarre can do his standard attack midair string, or slam back to the ground with a heavy attack. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Navarre jumps forward while spinning, slashing with each revolution. He finishes with a downwards slash. The number of jump slashes that Navarre does will depend on how many times the button is mashed, with Navarre being able to jump slash between 2-6 times. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Navarre leaps into the air and warps about the vicinity, performing a barrage of phantom slashes that gathers enemies into the center. He finishes by landing back on the ground with a large, explosive slash. '''Warrior Special (A): ' Navarre dashes around with blinding speed while slashing his enemies. He then finishes by dashing straightforward with a slash. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Navarre takes his sword and dagger, and dashes forward swiftly slashing four times, then jumps high comes down with a slash. He then finishes by making a slashing vortex behind him. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Navarre wildly slashes in front of him, then makes a green tornado. He then readies his swords behind him and comes down sending a large X of energy forward. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Navarre's unique Crest is Lone Wolf, an original Skill. It boosts the user's damage when not paired up with an ally. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Navarre Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Navarre Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Navarre Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters